


Behaving theory

by BeerZ



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeerZ/pseuds/BeerZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story about how Jacket and Biker gives emotion to other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behaving theory

The one thing popped up in my mind right after I saw the long legs laid on the sofa was : Fuck, What is this fucker doing here again? Black leather sofa which is located right in front of the door was covered in wrinkles-obviously because of the person over there. I walked to the room trying not to blow his head off and that moment I knew what was the scent that keep following me from the doorstep. Whole body was bandaged which I couldn't see at the door. Well, at least the part that was visible without clothes. Freak fuck. Probably wandering around with that mask of his, like always don't know about his-short-ability, and barely crawled back. Shit, I have to go out again? There was no drug store around here. Well, there is one, but it's more drug cave then a proper drug store. Sometimes when I go near I could often see some junkies step around to have a grasp of the scent that comes from the back of the place. So, eventually, I put on the helmet again. The stupid who couldn't do his own job himself, perfect.

-

After grabbing some pills I re-opened the door again. Right after I took a step into the shop, the pharmacist had this I-know-it-all eyes and it bothered the fuck out of me. I guess he saw me as some douche who tries to cook his own amateur drugs. The time I got back, he was awake.

"Hey."

There was no answer back. Like hell he did before, but after all I did for him-buyin' pills & stuff-the pointless action he gave was making my motivation dying. But then I realized the reason by looking at his face in two-feet range. Dilated pupils, constantly shimmering head....you guessed it, I tossed the plastic bag and watched him and suddenly he tried to pull his bandage off, so I sweared to him, grabbing his hands into the wall. That moment, he noticed me but the eyes lookin at me was still blurred. 

"....."

"If you're gonna crush into other's place and laying like this,"

He frowned when I　clenched his wrist. I guessed the pain is same whether somebody is drugged. 

"At least, fucking behave."

The thighs I crushed with my knees trembles, but stopped in a moment. Maybe he got the idea about 'behaving'. At least he was calm now, I re-did the spoiled bandages slowly. Where the hack did he broked and bruised like this? The poorly sewed scars showed the person who made this masterpiece. Hopeless-I was taking care of him almost shamefully, suddenly he dug his face on my neck. Mumbling, sobbing voice made a quake gave me the creep from toe to the top of my head. And, teeth whacked in. 

"You, fuckin, asshole...!"

He didn't even blink. My neck hurted like hell and the bite almost drew blood, it made my sight black for a sudden. Again, our gaze crossed. His eyes bleared eerily, but also fixed right into me.


End file.
